Drunk Night
by AnimeCrazy1995
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto gets drunk after some cups of beer! YAOI


**I made a hell out of story last time, but this one will be better. **

**Anyway, neither none of this (these) anime's belongs to me.**

**It include yaoi and gay love so enjoy. **

Naruto was walking as normal home, his parents had died a terrible death and it was said that he was the murderer, but the case was closed because Naruto never was home that night, that night he had slept over at Kiba's house.

"phew, I hate walking home alone..." He said to him self. Sasuke had followed Naruto, Of course Naruto didn't notice, because they lived in the same area.

"Sasuke?" Naruto said and turned around, Sasuke had his Konoha high school uniform, his black hair made him look like a model, and of course his pitch black eyes.

"yo..." Sasuke's actions didn't match what he said. "oh, wasn't you invited to Sakura's birthday party?" Sasuke sulked and looked like he was about to laugh, "as if I want to ago to a party filled with only girls and no bose!"

"Guess you're right...But won't it be a little boring since we have holly days now?" Naruto was right, it was the day before the summer breaks.

"He? Lets throw a party!" Sasuke said smiling at Naruto. "But isn't it Sakura's birthday?" Sasuke looked at Naruto, smirking. "so?" Sasuke was laughing at Sakura's name.

"Let's invite, Kiba and the rest of the guys!" Sasuke said, "Good idea!I'd love to celebrate the summer breaks with them!" Naruto smiled

some hours later at Sakura's place

It looked like no one came to Sakura's birthday after all!

She was crying under her pillow saying she was going to take her own life.

She was depressed and didn't eat.

At Naruto's place 

Sasuke had just finished his third cup of beer, he was the only one who looked fully awake.

"Naruto, I need to talk to you, come over here for a second." Sasuke said smiling and pointed at Naruto's bedroom door. Naruto followed Sasuke inside the bedroom.

"Sasuke, what you wanted to talk about?" Sasuke stood right in front of Naruto, Sasuke kissed Naruto. "I can't stand!" Naruto said shaking of the great kiss the uchiha had given him.

"I'll carry you..." Sasuke said smirking. Naruto felt Sasuke's hands arousing his nipples, Sasuke's hands was big and soft.

"ah...ah...ah...Sasuke...ah..." Naruto was turned on, and the way Sasuke moved his hand was soft and hot.

"I see, you got excited!" Sasuke smirked and started sucking on Naruto's hard cock.

"N-no...ah, you pervert!" Naruto was scared, but he was drunk and his body didn't listen to him.

"Now, I'll make you unable to speak.." Sasuke turned Naruto round and started with liking his butt.

Naruto didn't talk, he had big gloomy eyes and his mouth was closed. It was like he had lost his right to speak or even cry.

"This is starting to get pretty wet..." When Naruto heard Sasuke's voice, he suddenly started moaning again, "Don't it is disgusting.." Naruto wanted to cry, but something stopped him from crying. "It's not disgusting if it is you!" Sasuke said, kissing Naruto's neck all red. Sasuke had already put two fingers inside of Naruto.

"It feels weird..." Naruto blushed, "It feels good, doesn't it?" Naruto's head was spinning so he didn't know what he said. "yeah, it definitely does..." Naruto's hips started moving, like he wanted it really bad.

"You want me?" Sasuke smirked once more before he entered Naruto.

"Harder...ah...ah..." Sasuke thought he was in wonderland, he pushed his huge cock inside of Naruto faster and harder than Sasuke made it to the spot. The tiny little spot that made Naruto feel so good that, that he came right away.

"That was fast, but I'll continue fucking you until your completely mine!" Naruto hanged his arms around Sasuke's neck and started licking one side of Sasuke's ears.

"That's a dangerous thing your doing there.." Sasuke said and kissed Naruto, Sasuke inserted his tongue inside Naruto's mouth.

"Naruto, please don't talk about Sakura anymore, I don't like it..." Sasuke said, He got Naruto to sit instead of just have doggy sex. "Now it's your time to work it!" Sasuke said with a evil smirk on his face.

Naruto did as he was told, and started riding Sasuke's cock once more. "Sasuke...Sasuke...ah...ah...ah...I can't anymore!" Sasuke looked at his horny friend who had just began to ride him once more. "It's not completely inside, let me help you" Sasuke got his hands around Naruto's hips, then he started pushing Naruto down. "Nghaaaaa!Don't it's so big!"

Naruto looked behind his back to look at Sasuke's face. "Stop looking at me like that, I'll come"

Sasuke said cumming inside of Naruto's ass. "Noooo, it.." Naruto couldn't continue the sentence before he also came. Sasuke smiled at Naruto, "I love you..." But Naruto had already fallen a sleep.


End file.
